


[2all]拍摄指南 02

by 3ccc



Category: 3ccc
Genre: M/M, 农橘 - Freeform, 超级制霸 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ccc/pseuds/3ccc





	[2all]拍摄指南 02

陈立农不是欲望强烈的人，所以当他发现在自己身上发生了自国中毕业后的第一次梦遗后，很是发懵了一阵。

他本以为和男人做会令自己不适，可非但没有，反而正好相反。这点认知让他兴奋又害怕，所以即便秦先生给他名片上的号码已经被烂熟于心，他还是没有能拨出那通电话。

但工地上的钱的确不好赚。当又一次被上铺的鼾声吵醒到翻来覆去睡不着时，他出去抽了根烟，那是最后一支，烟盒被他捏瘪塞进裤兜，和那张边角发翘的卡片装在一起。他烟瘾不大，一个月才能抽完一整包，究其原因，抽不起的确得算上一个。

上次结账的钱还躺在他户头上分文未动，诚如所言，这笔钱比他在工地上朝五晚九做三个月划起来还要多得多。他抬头望天空，月亮不弯不圆，他忽然想起来他已经很久没有这样平静地欣赏风景了。

“靠。”烟烧得很快，陈立农被烫了手，他条件反射把那小半截烟头扔到地上，星火闪了闪，没来得及踩熄自己就先灭了。陈立农又骂了句，一抬头，望见了那座自己一个月前进过的摩天大楼，现在已经接近午夜，里面还有不少楼层都亮着灯光。

你也可以不这么狼狈的，他仿佛听见幻音，只需要付出一点点的代价——或许还可以称之为，双赢。

他捏了捏裤兜里的名片，下定了决心。

———————

“工牌？”

“在这。”

“进去吧。”

秦先生笑眯眯地跟在他后边，表扬道：“今天这一身不错。”

陈立农扯了扯衬衫领口，他已经记不清自己有多久没作这种正式的打扮了，实在有点不习惯。

“我们公司也有健身房，免费给员工开放。”

“游泳池在顶层，哦，还有餐厅......”

陈立农沉默地听着他介绍一切，秦先生见他不说话，倒也没有丝毫尴尬，“不管怎么说，非常欢迎你。”

“临时工也可以享受各种待遇？”

“不，只是你比较special.”

陈立农稍微扬了下嘴角。“我不明白。”他说，“我没觉得自己有什么特别的。”

秦先生转过身去，没法看见他的表情，“但事实如此。”

陈立农刚想再问，电梯门开了，他和里面的男生四目相对。是Justin，他认出来。

“哈喽，又见面了。”男生冲他自来熟地眨眨眼，Justin今天穿得很正常，oversize的T恤加板鞋，跟街上的大学生没什么两样，阳光帅气。陈立农一愣之后也尴尬不起来了，“你好。”他回礼点头。

“今天休息吗？”秦先生问候他。

“嗯，刚和范丞丞打完台球下来呢。”Justin扶着电梯门，耸了耸肩，“你知道，他完全没有运动天赋，打得太烂了。”

“楼上还有台球室？”

“有，都有。”秦先生回答，“小陈会打台球？”

“会一点。”陈立农看见Justin的眼睛亮了亮，他忽然回想起那天猫儿似的女孩子。

果不其然，他对自己抛出了邀请函，“那下次我们切磋一下？”

陈立农还没答应，Justin就把一张小纸条塞进自己胸前的口袋，单手比六放到耳边，边走出电梯边回头笑着做口型：call me

秦先生去按楼层键，陈立农把纸片拿出来展开，上面龙飞凤舞记了一串数字。“他随身带着这种东西吗？”他扫了两眼，放回裤兜。秦先生笑，“据我所知，不会。我说过，他挺中意你的。”

陈立农垂眼，听到“叮”的一声才抬起头来。

“到了，前天发你的剧本看了吗？”

“嗯。”

“你也不必太紧张，剧本也只不过是个框架。”秦先生去推门，“大致这么演就行了。”

陈立农轻轻点头，他问：“林先生已经到了吗？”

“应该，他每次都提前来。”

秦先生四处望望，“你是台湾人吧？林彦俊也是台湾人，我让他们特意安排的。”

陈立农啊了一声，“...真难得。”

“的确，他也是我们这除你之外唯一一个来自宝岛的。除了让你有点亲切感放松之外，今天拍摄主题也是原因之一。——毕竟，只有你们两个入过伍。”

秦先生突然转过身来，对陈立农指了个方向。

“他在那呢，打个招呼吧？”

————————

如果让陈立农想象，林彦俊这种人似乎是绝不会出现在GV拍摄的现场，就算万一出现了，也应该是场务人员或摄像才对，总之不可能是演员本人。如果要形容，他更适合出现在中正纪念堂的值班岗上，在一小时内不换表情地肃着一张脸，直挺挺地站在那。

他有着很生人勿近的一张脸，换句话说，长得很端正也很凶。林彦俊早换好军装在一旁候场，他垂着眼，睫毛像扇子一样掩盖住所有情绪。军装过于合身，紧得有些难受，陈立农怕弄皱了，只好叉手靠站着，咳嗽两声，林彦俊偏过头来看他，不说话。

气氛实在微妙，陈立农想，还不如上次直接开拍呢。比起等对方主动，陈立农还是先开了口，“你也是台湾的？”

“嗯。”一个音节听不太出口音。陈立农说：“我是高雄人。”

“台南。”林彦俊身子终于朝他侧过来，“不过我母亲是大陆人。”

口齿分明的台湾腔，陈立农的确感到了些慰藉。他稍微放松下来。

“你入行多久了？”

“不算长，半年多。”

“可还是得喊你前辈，这才是我第二次拍摄。”陈立农说，“你觉得这份工作怎么样？”

林彦俊左手抠着袖口的纽扣，稍微思索了几秒，“......不算坏。”他客观评价。

“这其实是我的兼职，我是个医生。”他补充，“兽医。”

陈立农瞪大了眼睛。也许是这模样实在太傻，他看见林彦俊微微露出了些笑意，他笑起来时意外的柔和温顺。

兽医的工资一定不菲，陈立农实在想不通除了钱还有什么理由来做这份工作的，起码对他来说吸引力只有这一个。“为什么？”他忍不住问。

“人总需要发泄的不是吗。”模凌两可的回答，林彦俊的目光移开了，“该上场了。”

————————

这次的场景布置比上次拍摄时要更为细致，地点选在军营，除了他们两人之外还有一些同样穿军装的群演。林彦俊演他们的长官，陈立农发现，他肩上的军衔的确要更高。

“这次的任务非常重要，所以平时的训练愈加不能放松。”林彦俊念台词的口气不算生硬，“不光是我要严格要求你们，你们自己也要严格要求自己。”

“是。”齐刷刷的敬礼。

“那今天就到这里。”林彦俊喊解散之前，忽然定定地指向另一个男人，被点名的军人挺拔欣长，本就有些鹤立鸡群，“你出列，有事情要向你交代。”似乎是什么重大任务，林彦俊的表情很严肃。

“是，长官。”陈立农压了压帽檐，在手臂的阴影下，露出了一丝不易察觉的微笑。

林长官有一间单独的休息室，不大，里面只有一些基本的家具，但作为私人空间已经足够了。

林彦俊让士兵进来，阖上门，然后咔哒一声把拴插上。陈立农随意地单手拿起办公桌上的水杯，里面是空的，只有一丁点茶叶沫，“找我什么事？”他把称谓咬得很重，“长官。”

“你做了什么自己清楚。”取下帽子，林彦俊的头发还是没乱分毫的，“交出来。”

陈立农弯起眼睛，笑得很无辜，“什么东西？”

本身从林彦俊说完话就可以直接开始了，但陈立农忽然起了捉弄之心，故意问他。他看见林彦俊的耳廓慢慢变红了。

“缴枪不杀。”他低声说。

“那么，你自己搜好了。”陈立农展开双臂，他本就长手长脚，这样动作，愈发让林彦俊感到逼促。

林彦俊本能地后退一步，陈立农却忽然抓住他的手，往自己身下探去。“还是让我告诉你吧。”他凑近他的耳边轻轻吹气，“在这呢，我的枪。”

林彦俊抬头看他，后者笑得很恶劣。他克制住，面不改色地去拉军裤拉链，里边的枪早就上膛了，迫不及待地要弹出来。“长官，请吧。”陈立农按着他的肩膀，林彦俊踉跄着蹲下身子，陈立农把“枪”掏了出来，一下子打到了他的脸上。

“真幼稚，还得陪你玩这个。”林彦俊两只手还戴着白手套，他抓着那根东西开始轻轻吮吸起来，陈立农的抚摸乱了他的发型，“要是让他们看见我们向来铁面无私的林长官这副淫荡的模样......”

“啊！”陈立农吃痛地喊出声来，他一下子拧住了林彦俊的头发，后者被迫扬起脸与他对视，眼里似乎一下子有了泪水，“你他妈居然敢咬我！”

林彦俊轻轻哼笑，生理泪水顺着脸颊滑下来。他眼角泛红，嘴被塞得很满。也许是太久没做，或是眼前这幅景象太勾人，陈立农的反应很明显，他射了。精液顺着林彦俊的嘴角往外溢，他直接吞咽了下去。

林彦俊在陈立农头脑放空的刹那站起身来，掰过他的头开始接吻。陈立农被亲得发懵，唯一一个想法是，自己那东西的味道真不好受。

两人分开时嘴边都挂了吞咽不下去的津液。林彦俊把自己的手套摘下来，解开裤子，忍住不适开始主动做扩张。“真乖。”陈立农赞扬道，“该给好孩子一些奖赏。”他捡起落在地上的皮带，把林彦俊的手扳过来系到一起，把自己的手放进他的小穴里继续扩张，一丝不苟地划过每个角落，林彦俊忍不住喘息出声。

等到足够湿了，陈立农拍拍他的屁股，“转过身去，抬高点。”林彦俊默默照做。陈立农对准了直接插了进去，没有任何缓冲的时间，林彦俊叫出声来，没等他反应过来，忽然又感觉自己的前端也被人捏住玩弄，双重夹击中，他坚持没一会就射了出来。

但陈立农刚刚才射过一次，没那么快缴枪。他在身下人的呃啊呻吟中不断抽插。“别叫了！”他用手指去搅动林彦俊的口腔，黏糊糊的，后者的声音立刻带了点意味不明的哭腔。

最后他们一起达到了高潮。海浪迭起，终归于平静。陈立农搭着浴巾在一旁喘着气休息，林彦俊坐在一旁默默喝水，陈立农发现，他的手腕发红，似乎有些磨破了。

“没事吧？”他有点抱歉，“对不起，都是我考虑不周。”

“没关系。”林彦俊垂着眼，刚才诱人的模样似乎都是幻觉，他又恢复了那副生人勿近的神情。

“你是医生，懂得肯定比我多，不过一定要下去处理伤口。”陈立农过意不去，“要买什么生理盐水、碘酒之类的，就跟我说。我一会就去。”

林彦俊露出一点笑意，“我是兽医。”他的笑像含羞草一样转瞬即逝。

陈立农啊了声，有点难为情。现在说什么似乎都会夹杂着些许尴尬，于是他也开始低头抿水。

“你养过宠物吗？”林彦俊忽然开口问他。

陈立农没反应过来，愣了下，赶紧回答：“没有，我妈对猫毛狗毛过敏。所以很遗憾。”

“你喜欢动物？”

“当然。”陈立农回忆，“我记得我国中的时候，常常去喂学校旁边一只流浪狗，它叫大花。”

“雌的？”

“......不知道。不过，它真的跟我很亲，我们国中旁边有一所高中男校，里面好几个男生老是喜欢欺负它，后来我保护了它好几次之后，它就总是跟着我了。”

“你知道吗？”林彦俊忽然提到，“我高中就是在高雄念的。”

“是吗？其实很多都是在外地念书啦，我高中就是去新北念的。”

林彦俊抬头盯住他半晌，陈立农摸摸自己的脸，觉得奇怪，“我脸上沾了什么东西吗？”

“没有。”他垂下眼，似乎是有点失望，最终淡淡道：“是我眼花了。”


End file.
